


TOMORROW

by XunLililili



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XunLililili/pseuds/XunLililili
Summary: 但丁做了个梦。美梦。大概。他喝大了；拿非利人怎么还会醉呢？
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (DmC)
Kudos: 5





	TOMORROW

**Author's Note:**

> ※mVmD，原作设定但是结局后同居的if线，但这个哥是黑芝麻馅的还对直男阿但有超粗单箭头  
> ※写完我自己一看都觉得ooc  
> ※0202终于打完游戏，当天晚上我怎么就开始极速摸鱼这种鬼东西，无语！

但丁做了个梦。美梦。大概。

他喝大了；拿非利人怎么还会醉呢？他是喝多了鸡尾酒，那玩意中看不中用，漂亮但是味道怪，他咽下一杯冰蓝的液体就失却体力和理智，但丁只能归咎于高级货和他曾经喝过的那些贫民窟夜店掺水威士忌档次不同，可能加了仙馔密酒，连天使和恶魔都要为此沉醉。

灯球闪得他眼睛疼，两个女孩儿搀着他回家——莉莉丝和海伦，诱惑亚当的魔女和特洛伊破灭的罪魁祸首，作为化名都太合适，隐隐约约透一点下流的高雅；唯一可惜的是恶魔猎人对另一位“莉莉丝”有那么点儿不太浪漫的阴影。不过没关系，谁也不会真去在意一夜的床伴嘴里喊的是什么名字，汤姆、爱丽丝、我的玫瑰或亲爱的小公狗，管他呢。

四条细软洁白的手臂把他扶上出租车，但丁口齿不清地报地址，尾音就淹没在海伦和莉莉丝故作娇柔的嬉笑声里；司机见怪不怪，一脚油门下去把脂粉和酒味儿都甩在车窗外。城市的夜风里缠了霓虹灯光和下水道里窸窸窣窣的怪动静儿，灌得但丁脑袋疼；疼的间隙他听到女孩儿对他的大宝贝评头论足：大小看着倒是不错，可这个醉鬼还竖的起来吗？

但丁想反驳她：嘿，小但丁的枪管甚至不会输给白象牙；可他的嘴叫两个吻堵上了，香的、腻的、缺氧的，他结实的肩膀和大腿里嵌了几根涂了猩红指甲的手指，一只蛇似狡猾柔软的右手钻进他口袋里摸一串叮当作响的钥匙。

他靠着两团艳丽丽的玫瑰下车再半拖半倚路过客厅、餐厅直到他的卧室；莉莉丝有点失望，嘟囔说这家伙可能真的不行，他没硬。

小声一点儿，我可不想叫隔壁的小气鬼听去取笑我：“但丁，听说你叫区区一点酒精灌醉了，还老半天提不起枪！”

但丁脑子里朦朦胧胧闪过这个念头，有点心虚地瞥瞥他双胞胎兄弟的卧房；当然了，紧锁着的房门冷冰冰地给他发一个安全讯号，他们的房间隔音良好，维吉尔不管是在熬夜敲代码还是早就睡了都不会听见他在这头胡闹。

他迷迷糊糊倒在熟悉的床上，总算还记着要一展雄风的大事。没开灯，他寻不着女孩儿的身影；醉酒的舌头又不太好使，半句调动情绪的台词也讲不出来。不过周围的空气够灼人，四只手生怕他被这温度烫伤似的扯下他的外套和背心，似乎也不必他的手和嘴来多此一举。

有点不和谐的响动炸裂在他房间里，他似乎听到冷笑还有尖叫声；看来他不只是舌头，耳朵也酒精中毒颇深，出现了幻听。

有两只手很快重新爬回他裤链上，扯开拉链的嘎吱声叫但丁的牙酸了那么一下，然后他感受到五根指头隔着内裤攥住了他那根“不行”的玩意儿，顺着根儿捋到最顶上，在萎靡不振的顶端轻轻一弹；他叫这挑逗弹软了腰，闷闷地哼一声换回一个吻。

这个吻和刚才的不太一样，吻他的那张嘴上唇往里收，嘴角带点天然弧度，硬邦邦地和他的嘴唇严丝合缝磕在一起。海伦？还是莉莉丝？但丁不太清明的印象里她们的嘴唇都是丰厚柔软的类型，碰上去像是在揉发酵过度的草莓蛋糕，每一个孔洞里都冒出香而糜软的甜味。

这个形状有点像我自己的嘴；但丁叫这个猜想吓一跳，不过他就算是迷糊了也知道这绝不可能——他又不是维吉尔，没办法召唤替身攻击。

那个吻力度太大了，又不太熟练，牙齿和舌头一路磕磕绊绊往下移，挪到但丁的下巴、胸口、小腹，硌出一路通红的印子，最后去迫害那根懒洋洋的小但丁；但丁张大了嘴巴想骂操，技术这么烂的家伙也配约炮？但酒精（可恶！）害他只能念出一个痛来，唾液不受控制地跟痛字一起流到他被汗和身体的扭动浸得乱七八糟的床单上。

身下的人为这声痛呼愣了愣，往回收收牙齿；不错，学得够快，但丁好了伤疤忘了疼，舒服得直哼哼，男性雄风违背酒精的压制昂扬起来。

他听到低低的笑声，感受到包裹着他的抖动的喉咙；醉汉很快交代在那张陌生的嘴里，没法去细想那声音听起来太低沉太纯天然，一点也不含出租车上那种浓度百分之六十的矫揉造作。

妈的，秒射；这都怪酒精！

坏心眼且挑剔的女孩儿们总算没再借机嘲笑他一番，可那个吻和那两只手没放过但丁，他那根今天屡次被怀疑的东西又被握住捋直，他叫人翻了个身，牙齿和舌头落在他光裸的脊背上：你们会不会搞！这个姿势可不合适三人行！

当然，他还是没法说完这么长而连贯的句子，因此他只能有气无力地倒进柔软的床垫里——但丁是顶爱肉体享受的那类型，更何况预算充足；搬进这里时他和维吉尔一起搬回一套最软最贵的床褥。

现在那些天鹅绒、乳胶和弹簧全成了包裹他的茧，他的口鼻全陷进自己的味道里，空气成了这个柔软地狱里的稀缺物；他的小但丁叫人弄得太舒服，身上却多了几道牙齿留下的痛的烫的伤口。对恶魔猎人来说见点儿红一向只能算情趣，更何况他现在一根手指都不想动……

他放任身后的动作；可下一秒就不能算一点小疼了：什么玩意戳进了他屁股，像有颗膛线痕还滚烫发红的子弹从他的肛门一枪打到十二指肠。

莫名其妙的醉意叫这一下激得少了一半；但丁到底是打小就过惯了危机丛生的日子，反身还一个能敲碎火焰骑士盾牌的肘击，却叫人轻轻松松接下；一只手抓了他脑袋后面那撮象征恶魔血统的白发，把那颗拼命想要回转的脑袋摁回去。

听话，这儿很安全。身后的人说，连带顺顺那几茬硬撅撅的白毛；那个声音叫但丁想起今晚舞池边那一杯冰蓝的鸡尾酒，据说名字叫做TOMORROW——一杯下去，再醒来就是明天；他想不起酒的味道，冷静的色泽底下怎么会藏了那么苦那么辣的口感？他只记得酒保把杯壁上沾了冷凝水的液体推到他面前说：这是一位先……小姐的心意。而但丁是来者不拒的。

操，这是他妈绝对是梦，我在做梦；但丁想，这可能是个美梦：因为他真就被那个声音安抚下来——那个声音听起来醇凉得像常温酸奶，耳熟，绝对不属于那些嗓子被魅魔尿熏了一百天似的公鸭嗓恶魔；这儿他妈的是他的卧室，和他在一起的只有两个寂寞的女孩儿和他的双胞胎哥哥——退一万步讲，就算有哪位胆大包天的恶魔胆敢闯进斯巴达之子的房间，维吉尔也会感应到并且丢下他的宝贝电脑来救他的——宝贝弟弟。但丁乱七八糟的大脑里有点盲目地想着。

更何况他开始感受到快感，除掉那点恶魔猎人从不在乎的微小痛楚就剩下悄悄膨胀的触电般的麻和痒，前面后面都被照顾得不错。拯救了世界的但丁到底还是个少年人，呜呜咽咽吐出呻吟都闷进昂贵的茧里。

但丁今晚早就没了清楚的逻辑能力；更何况梦里发生什么都是合理的：比如两位女炮友正用什么玩意插他的屁股，一遍遍捻过他以往只在污水横流的小巷里听说过的G点，比如他的海伦和莉莉丝只剩下了两只手一张嘴和一副男人的嗓音，这儿又不是小红帽的童话世界；再比如他居然在喊快一点重一点之类的荤话，这以往都是他女伴（们）的活计。

末了他觉到那根长弹夹在他体内抖一抖，撒他一肚子火药；他哼哼着缴械投降，却叫人用带剑茧的食指死死摁住脖子后凹陷的胎记，外来的同源魔力和标记共鸣发光，但丁体内的拿非利魔力被强逼出来，还处在高潮余韵中的身体上下细细碎碎的伤口强行愈合，痒痛交杂的奇妙触感又逼出他几滴眼泪。

饮酒过量的拿非利青年昏过去，进入真正的梦里；因此他听不到一句带点抱怨和考量的“这也太干净了”，也躲过了“美艳女炮友”往他背后补几道抓痕、又在他脖子上留两个红印子的折磨。

* * *

贫民窟是教养的撒哈拉沙漠，因此赤身裸体一丝不挂的但丁在客厅见到他人模狗样衣冠楚楚的哥哥也没觉出点羞耻、自惭形秽或是别的该和“脸红”有半点关联的心思。

维吉尔端着餐刀叉戳一块儿培根，卷起来再送进嘴里，叉子碰到盘子没半点声响，那样子该出现在星级酒店铺了绸的玻璃餐桌上而不是堆了但丁运动T恤和体育杂志的的餐厅里。

但丁没有吃早餐的习惯，自己窝在房车里时没有，和维吉尔合租之后也没叫他哥良好的作息给感染半点。但他看他哥捏黄油刀的手指、没胡茬的下巴和银白的鬓角，就突然生出那么点儿胡闹的饥饿感。

大概是单看他哥的表情就能推断出那些培根还有烤吐司真的很香。因此他大咧咧朝维吉尔张嘴，换来一句“别甩着鸟出现在餐桌前，又没我的大”和一大口全麦面包。

但丁叫这口面包塞鼓了腮帮子，一时间无暇开口反驳又一次关于他男性尊严的致命挑战；他伸手去够维吉尔的早餐牛奶，歪歪斜斜在桌面上洒出一溜白色的水痕。

他和着液体咽下有点软化的面包，没全碾碎的谷壳碴得他嗓子一路细的痛痒。但丁的性格和他那一头硬碴碴的黑发一样倔，带点炫耀地问维吉尔：海伦和莉莉丝……你知道的，就是昨晚那俩妞去哪儿了？她们可真够辣的！

他比划一个下流手势。他哥不理会他，不咸不淡地说：走了。

这就走了？真够无情的。

但丁嘟囔着眯起眼睛打哈欠，顺带修复自己身上激情一夜的痕迹，再顺带从洗衣机旁堆的待洗衣物里挑一件比较干净的往身上套。

他没瞧见他哥那双清冽冽的蓝眼睛看他的神色，没瞧见客厅新地毯底下几滴红印子，也没瞧见他哥刚刚丢出去的那袋垃圾里藏了个曾用来盛麻醉剂的空安瓿瓶，一瓶是人类致死量的十倍。

他只瞧见维吉尔的培根还剩下一片，就去抢来吃掉；虽然没什么记忆，但身上剩下的印子太深太重，想也知道昨晚的激烈程度，钢枪不坏小霸王也需要补充体力的嘛！

**Author's Note:**

> 写角色小作文的我：他对弟弟并非单纯的友情亲情爱情，那是一种交杂嫉妒与轻蔑、自大与自卑的对世上唯一同类的信任与爱  
> 写同人蚊的我：他给他弟弟下药 然后他俩睡了  
> 呜呼，本低俗同人女的嘴骗人的鬼！


End file.
